All Hallow eve
by marissa148
Summary: During a night that was suppose to be fun comes an enemy from Freya's past who is not done with her or her family yet. Join our witches to see if they can survive all hallows eve or will they get captured by something that goes bump in the night. NOTE: this story takes place after Home is Where Your Heart Lies, there may be some minor spoilers, read it if you dare.
1. This is Halloween

**Hey guys, sorry a little late, there were some technical difficulties, but no problem its fixed. So to be clear, this story takes place after Home is Where Your Hearts lies, I will try not to spoil it too much but there going to be some, read at your own risk. Also, the current picture on that story is Nyssa's Halloween costume and the one here is Freya's. I'm going to try and post the costumes each week. Now on with the show.**

It was a cool, October morning, the trees already started to change colors, pumpkin spice was back at Starbucks, and the holiday many children were waiting for, was just around the corner. It was a time for change, not just for the weather, but for a group of witches and warlocks that reside on this New York coast. A dark hair girl grabbed the last box in the moving truck, a smile crept on to her face. She was happy her friends were finally making this big commitment to buy a house together. Granted she wasn't living with them anymore, but who knows, she may move back with them someday, she just needed to work out some personal issues before she could ever think about that. She went into the house and placed the box of her friend's clothes in their room.

She went downstairs to tell her friends the moving truck was ready to make its second trip into the city to get the rest of their stuff. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her two friends kissing, she mentally rolled her eyes at them.

"Be back soon, okay," the tall, slender, black hair woman told the light haired built man after they parted from their kiss.

"I'll be back soon babe," he said, as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. He gave her a peak on the lips and head out the door. "Bye Nyssa," he yelled out to the girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"OW!" the dark hair girl screamed in pain, holding her left cheek.

"Nyssa what's wrong?" her friend ran over to her.

"It hurts so much. You two were so sweet, it gave me cavities," she smirked and crossed her arms. It took the other girl a moment to understand that her friend was joking with her.

"You jerk," the taller girl playfully punched the other girl on her arm. "Come on, help me put up this stuff. I want a nice chunk of it done before Derek comes back." She started caring a box of dishes to the kitchen. Nyssa loved her two friends, and she was happy for them that they loved each other, it just it's been weird for her this past month. It wasn't because she was single and a big part of her time were with her two friends, but everything that happen that past year felt so surreal. She looked down at her phone, half expecting a text from one of three people who she knew that was not going to text her. Maybe that was the reason she felt this way, she lost so much in so little time.

"Actually, I wanted to visit my Aunt Joanna really fast. Remember she's leaving today," she went to grab her wallet.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Aria placed the box on the kitchen isle. "I'm coming with you. I like your aunt." She grabbed her keys and started walking out of the front door with her friend. The two girls walked down the street to the younger girl's aunt's house. Nyssa was glad her friends got along with her family. It might had been a bumpy start with some of them, but in the end it all worked out. It would had worked out anyway, Nyssa and Aria had been friends since they were eleven when Nyssa moved to New Orleans with her mother and her twin about ten years ago. The two hit it off instantly and had been thick as thieves since then. They had been through a lot together, divorce, death, boys. Aria use to be a big flirt when they were growing up until she met Derek in New York. He changed her, but in a good way, she was no longer that girl that would flirt with everyone, she was calmer, and committed. Granted when there was party going on, she could be crazy, but she valued her relationship with her boyfriend more and wouldn't do anything she would regret; she has come a long way since high school.

The two past numerous amount of houses decorated with jack-o-lanterns and fake spider webs when they finally reached the Beauchamp house. Nyssa secretly thought her friend bought her house because it was in walking distance of her aunt's house. Nyssa got out her keys and opened the door.

"Hello, anyone here," she called out as she put her keys back in her jean pocket. The two heard footsteps upstairs.

"Hey, I thought you two were coming in later," a beautiful brunette came down the stairs with jeans and a black tee on.

"We said we would be done unpacking later Freya. Get with the program," the taller girl put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Is your mom here?" Nyssa asked.

"Nope, you just missed her," Freya said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Dang it. I wanted to see her before she left."

"She'll be back in a few days." The three headed to the kitchen. To be honest, Nyssa was really hungry, the only thing she had that day was a Danish and hot chocolate from Starbucks.

"Yeah, after Halloween," Aria inputted. "I can't believe she won't be here. Isn't Halloween is like a sacred witch holiday?"

"It is, that why she wanted to celebrate it in a traditional Asgardian way. Away from a lot of people who thinks that's weird with other witches and warlocks who celebrate it that way," Nyssa grabbed a banana and peanut butter and made her a sandwich.

"Freya why didn't you go?" Aria asked.

"Because I had enough craziness this past month, I think I'll pass on talking to the dead," she took the milk Nyssa was pouring to go with her sandwich and grabbed a box of cereal.

"What are you going to do for Halloween anyway?" Nyssa took a bite of her sandwich. Aria phone got a text, she grinned like a crazy person, and Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"I don't know yet," she took a bite of her cereal.

"Oh my god, Nys looks who's messaging me," Aria shoved the phone to the other witch. She looked at a name she hasn't seen in forever.

"Is that Summer? Oh my god, I miss that girl," Nyssa smiled.

"Who's Summer?"

"She is one of our friends back in New Orleans. She went to Houston after we graduated high school because she got a full ride scholarship for the college of business. Aria what has it been, three years since we saw her?" Nyssa gave the phone back to her friend.

"I think so. She says she's going to be in New York and wanted to hang out with us on Halloween. I don't know about you girl, but I'm not going back to the city," Aria finished texting back their friend. "It's too crazy over there."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we can do something here," Nyssa went to put her plate in the sink. "Freya do you know anything fun that happens here on Halloween?"

"No not really, I would usually go to the city to go have fun. But I agree with you, I'm not going to the city this year."

"Maybe we can do something here," Nyssa said.

"Hey Freya, doesn't your boyfriend own a mansion?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, "the older witch replied.

"Freya can you ask your boyfriend if we can have a Halloween party at his house. Please you owe Nyssa," Aria threw in that last part, in hope that would persuade her friend's cousin to ask her boyfriend. It would be a perfect place to have a Halloween party, it was huge, beautiful, and Aria believed there was some creepy story about the house that she could tell the guest, she didn't know, Aria did not believe in ghost.

"Don't look at me," Nyssa noticed that her older cousin was looking at her. "This is between you and Aria." She dried her hands on the towel and sat down with the other witches.

"Either way, it could be fun," the dark hair girl said, still trying to sale the idea to Freya. "Think about it, we'll be in a house full of witches."

"I don't think you, me, Nyssa, Kilian, and Ingrid count as a house full of witches."

"No, but Summer is one too," Nyssa said.

"And she always wanted to meet Alex."

"You mean your vampire friend back in New York?" Nyssa asked. She may have not hanged out with the vampires back in the city, but Aria did. It was practically part of her job description. Aria use to work at a modeling agency back in the city. She still work with the agency, but she does more work at home than at the office.

"Yeah, but she's one of the good ones," Aria came around the table to Freya. "Come on Freya, please just ask. Please."

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him," she finally agreed.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Aria gave her a bear hug and ran out the room.

"You know you just create it a monster," Nyssa grabbed her jacket. "She big on parties," she head out the door. Freya shook her head, she was glad she and her cousin could finally have a civil conversation. Granted, it might not have been the same on when she first came to East End, but she was glad they were talking again.

In the deep part of New York City, a woman in her late twenties, early thirties, staring at the wall. Papers, sticky notes, pictures hung on the wall with red thread connecting them in one way or another, as if it was part of a police investigation. However, this woman was not a police officer nor detective. She was far from it if one would look into her past of mischief and mayhem. Especially within the last few months when she kidnap a father and daughter and end up killing the girl's father. Isis wasn't bad, she just wanted to go home. She hated here, she wanted to go back with her family back in Asgard, with her brother; but that would never happen. She felt her brother died, before she left their prisoners to die, when he went to meet an old "friend." Some friend, he was the one that killed him, Isis was glad good old Freddy meet his demised soon after that.

But it wasn't enough for her, she wanted revenge on the Beauchamp family, she wanted her brother. It was because of them her brother was dead, if they weren't selfish and gave them the key to go home, none of this would happen. Isis had been planning this for month, her plan was almost complete; she was just missing one key ingredient. A person with the ability to speak to the dead, when the veil between this world and the spirit world, these witches with this special ability can do more than just talk to the spirits. She have been tracking one of these warlocks. She almost got him a few times, but for some reason or another, he would allude her, but not this time. She needed this weekend, that Saturday was the day the veil was thin and she wouldn't be able to go through with her plan till next year. Soon though, soon, the Beauchamp family will get what is coming to them.

 **So what do you think? please write your comments and theories in the box below. and favorite and follow this story and my other story and I will see you on Sunday. Bye guys.**


	2. Welcome to the Show

**Hey Guys happy Friday! So here's the next chapter of this four part story. I hope you like it.**

Freya and Kilian pulled up to Killian's drive way, she had to admit the house look like a real haunted house, even during the day. She couldn't believe they were able to get so much done in a few days or how much Halloween decorations the three families had; they only had to buy a few things, mainly food. The couple grabbed their bags and closed the car doors. Freya's phone started to go off, she pulled it out and saw Nyssa's name on the screen.

"Hey Nyssa whats up? We're right outside," she said as they walked past the grave yard leading to the front of the house.

"Hey I went into one of the guest rooms so I can change into my costume and I saw this hideous clown statue in here. I know it isn't Aria's and Ingrid said you guys don't own it and I don't know where you guys want to put it. Can you ask Killian if I can put it out in the hallway or cover it right now? It's giving me the creeps and I have all my stuff here already."

"Okay Nyssa no problem," Freya put down the phone, on her shoulder blade. "Baby, Nyssa wants to know if she can move the clown statue in the guest room, it's really scaring her."

"Freya I don't know what she's talking about? We don't own a clown statue," he stopped and gave her a confused looked. "Are you sure it's not yours?" Fear crept over Freya. If it wasn't their then who-.

"Nyssa I need you to get out of there," she and Kilian started to walk faster to the house. "We don't own a clown statue."

"What? But its right-" the phone went silent for a few moments. Freya looked down at her phone to make sure the call didn't drop. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They heard the younger Beauchamp screams from where they were at. The couple dropped their bags and ran to the house. When they open the door, they could see Aria and Ingrid were half way up the stairs, running to Nyssa. As they turned the corner on the second floor, Freya could hear yelling and then a loud thump.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU J.R.," she saw her cousin yelling at an African man in a clown outfit on the ground, on the other side of the room. The man was still laughing at the situation, still clutching his clown mask.

"REALLY!" Aria yelled out and walked off, still having a lot to do before tonight.

"You're horrible," Nyssa said, still mad at the African man. "Freya sorry false alarm. This creep is J.R. J.R. this is my cousins Freya and Ingrid," Nyssa pointed out to her cousins. "And this is Freya's boyfriend, Killian."

"Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand, and shook everyone's hand. Then there was a knock coming from the front door.

"SUMMER!" the group heard Aria yelled out her longtime friend's name. Nyssa practically ran downstairs, when the group reached the front door, they saw the brunette hugging a red hair girl, who was a little taller than her.

"Freya, Ingrid, Killian, J.R." Nyssa said the last name in an annoyed voice. "This is Summer and Jason. Guys this is everyone." A man with curly brown hair entered the house, Freya could only assume he was Jason. "Hey Summer did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah they're right here," the red hair girl started to pull out bundles of sage from her bag and started handing them out to everyone. "So who's the oldest?" Summer asked. Freya saw Nyssa and Aria looking at Ingrid.

"But I think I should do it," Aria interjected. Summer gave her a confused look, Freya didn't understand what was going on. Aria closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, "Benedicito." A flame appeared at the end of the sage stick.

"Benedicito."

" Benedicito"

"Benedicito."

"Benedicito."

Freya was in awed and in shock that their guest were witches and warlocks. Granted, her cousin did tell her that their friend Summer was a witch, but she didn't mention that her other friends were warlocks. She saw her cousin give her a confused look, then Freya saw that she realized something.

"I forgot to tell you. Every Halloween we cast a protection spell to try to ward off the evil spirts. Halloween is the one time of the year where the veil between our world and the other world is the weakest. And with everything that has happened this year, I think we need it the most," Freya could agree with that, especially what happen last month, she defiantly understood why her younger cousin would want to do this.

"The oldest witch or warlock in the ritual is supposed to perform the spell," Summer interjected. Freya now understood why the two younger girls were looking at Ingrid.

"Since it's your first time Ingrid, I don't mind doing it. We use to do it all the time back in New Orleans," Aria offered.

"No its fine, I want you guys to be safe tonight and if this is a way for all of you to be safe, then I'll do it. Just tell me what to do," Ingrid said, wanting her family to be safe tonight.

After a while, Ingrid went back to their mother's house and started to prepare for the trick or treaters. She didn't want to go to the party, nor would she be in the partying mood. Instead, she, Barb, and their new coworker, Viviane, planned to pass out candy at her mother's house and hang out. Ingrid and Barb have gotten closer, especially since their friend, Hutson, passed away earlier that year. Freya was happy for her older sister, she understood it couldn't have been easy for her.

As it got later in the night, the party was in full swing, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Her cousin and Aria had introduced her to some of their friends who drove in from the city, some of which were more witches and two vampires. Freya took a moment to look around at the party and take it all in. Never did she think this could be her life, she could never imagine this a month ago. A year ago she was just Freya, a bartender at the Bent Elbow who loved to party and to have fun and only have an older sister and a mom. Now maybe it's still true, she still works at the same bar and have her family, but it's so much more. She have two new cousin, technically three since she consider Aria part of the family. She had a chance to meet her aunt, uncle, father and twin brother in this life. Granted, she was a little sad they couldn't be here tonight, she knew her Aunt Wendy would love this party, but she was still grateful she did get to meet them, especially her aunt. Because of her, she learned magic and she left her family with three amazing cousins. She looked around and saw Aria in her wonder woman outfit dancing with her Batman, but couldn't find Nyssa anywhere. She could see her friend, Summer, dress up as Poison Ivy with Jason as the Joker, talking to a girl in a Cleopatra outfit, who she thinks her name was Alex. She knew she shouldn't worry, her cousin would be fine.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see her Superman, a smiled crept on her face as her Superman captured her lips. This was the thing she was most happy for, her Superman, her best friend, her soulmate. The best thing she got this year was him, true there was many trials and tribulations when it came to them, it always happened to them in every life they were together, but it was worth it a hundred times over.

"You should have been Batman," she said, barely audible with the loud music blasting Monster Mash. He laughed at that.

"Nah, Superman is better."

"But it would have matched my Cat Woman costume." She playfully pouted.

"Maybe next year," she knew he could resist her like she couldn't resist him.

"Freya?" She heard someone yelled out her name. The couple looked up to see a man in a warlock costume walking towards them. "It's been a long time, I almost didn't recognized you," the guy seemed so happy to see her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Freya was confused, she didn't recognized this man, he had short dark hair and his skin looked like it was kissed by the sun, but she could remember anyone who fit that description.

"So it is true, you're not the old Freya, you're a new one," He said, with some hurt and disappointment in his voice. "Back in Asgard, I was known as Mangi, here I'm known as Kevin. I was Fredrick's best friend. I'm not sure if you know him, but he was you're-"

"Twin brother," she finished the sentence for him. "I know Fredrick. I'm sorry that I don't remember you."

"It's okay," He gave a genuine smile.

In the center of the living room, where everyone was either standing and drinking or dancing, a girl in a steampunk outfit was dancing to Wonderland by Natalie Kills, oblivious to the man approaching her from behind.

"Hey there steampunk princess," she could barely hear someone talking to her over the music. When she turned around to see who was calling her, she almost ran into a man's chest. She looked up, never in a million years would she think she would be so happy to see this man, especially considering their past, but never the less, she was happy he was there.

"Dante!" truth be told, she wanted to hug him, she missed him, she missed fighting with him because she knew she was always right. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What?"

"I said-"Nyssa grabbed his hand and weaved between people until she reached a set of glass doors that lead into the patio. "There that's better," she said, finally able to hear him without straining her ears. "Why are you here? Where did you go? You've been gone since, since-"

"Since Bliss left," he finished her sentence. Nyssa nodded her head, she didn't like to talk about the night Bliss left; it brought too many bad memories. "I went back to the city to keep an eye on her."

"Then why are you back? Trying to stalk another underage girl," she teased him.

"No," He chuckled. "I'm here on official business. You." Nyssa eyebrow rose, wanting to know where was he going with this. "Not soon after I came back to the city, the new Regis said it would be a waste of money to keep me on a project that will lead me nowhere so they retired me for the time being."

"Did you tell them what happened here? That there is an enemy among them, they're not safe Dante," If anyone, Nyssa knew firsthand what trouble was coming to the blue bloods if they don't handle it soon.

"I tried, but they didn't want to listen," he said in disappointment. Nyssa understood how stubborn the Force family was, it was a bitter sweet thing, but more bitter at time. She wished that they didn't act like they knew it all and listen. "But I did see your uncle in the city. He asked if I could come back to East End to watch over you."

"I don't need a babysitter," she said, feeling offended that her uncle would suggest that. Sure it's been rough, especially last month, but she didn't need a professional stalker stalking her.

"I know. That what I told him. Between you and your family I think if anything I would be in danger if I cross any of you," Nyssa smirked at this comment, it was too true. She understood why her uncle was being really protective over her, he almost lost two of his nieces last month, and he was just being cautious; it just annoyed her that he was coddling her this much.

"It's not only him," she noticed confusion crossed his face. "It's everyone. I know they try to hide it, but they treat me like I'm made out of china or something. It really bugs me." She sat down on a stone bench and Dante followed her lead. "I know what happened to me last month almost destroyed me, but look at me I'm fine. More than fine, I'm great. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Nyssa, are you sure? What about your dreams? How have they been?" Nyssa adverted her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it. The events of last month still haunts her to this day almost every night in her dreams. She wish she could forget about it and move on with her life, but that dream was a constant reminder that that night did happen, and it's never going away.

"If it helps," he interrupted her train of thought. "I know you're strong," he smiled at her. "Stronger than what you believe you are."

"You're just saying that," she said, wanting to believe that he think she was strong.

"No, it's just looking at things another way," she smiled at that, she want to hear that she will be okay not are you okay. It was good, really good, she liked it.

"You know what that's the first time," she looked up at him, confusion crossed his face. "That's the first time you said my name." _Maybe there is a good guy under that creepy one,_ she thought.

"Don't get used to it princess," he teased her and got up from the bench.

"And now it's gone," he chuckled at her.

"But being serious," he looked at her. "I know I'm not Aria, but if you want to talk, even guy talk, I'm only a phone call away."

"So if you didn't come back here to babysit me, why did you come back?" she was still curious why he came in the first place.

"To see a friend. We are friends aren't we? I mean after everything we went through," Nyssa never thought about it that way. He did help her family and she did help him too.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she just realized she made friends with her friend's former stalker. _This should be interesting._ The young girl looked up at the sky, she had to admit, it was a beautiful night to have a Halloween party; she was secretly glad her friend talked Freya and Killian to have it.

"The super moon," Dante interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him to see he was staring at the moon, too. "Legends says that during the super moon is when we have the most power," he kept staring at the moon. Now that she thought about it, the moon did look a lot bigger than it usually did. "But it's a silly superstition," he looked back at her. "Do you believe in it?"

"I just heard about," the two started to head inside the house, Nyssa saw Aria, trying to wave her down. When she got there, she noticed a man who was in a tuxedo mask costume and a girl with curly blonde hair in a Maleficent costume standing next to her friend.

"Nyssa this is Abraham and Daegan. They're Anna's friend," Nyssa remembered them from her video chats with Anna, she would see them walking in the background.

"It's nice to finally meet my sister's roommates. I wish she could have come," Nyssa said. It was true she did miss her twin, but she understood why she went back to Boston, that was her dream since they were kids. She couldn't wait to see her again during thanksgiving break, even if it was for a day or two.

"Yeah I wish she would came with us too, but you know her, she has a test on Monday that she couldn't miss," the blonde smiled at her. Her sister didn't tell her that her roommates was a witch and a warlock, she wondered if her other roommate, Denise, was one too. Before she could ask them, the power went out. She could hear people screaming and yelling to turn the music back. Nyssa wondered if they blew a fuse, or that this was someone's idea of a prank. Then, as fast as the power turn off, a light shined in the middle of the stairs. A woman, in a Harley Quinn outfit, had her head down for a few moments.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, as she finally looked up at the crowed. "Let me welcome you, TO THE SHOW!" claps erupted the room. Nyssa was confused, no one told her they would be having a show, and by the way Aria was giving her a confused look, she didn't know about it either. "My name is Isis, and let me take you into a world of mystery and magic," when she said that, a white dove flew out of hand.

"Oh no," the group turned to face Freya. She was paler than a ghost, if Freya was afraid of this girl, it wasn't a good thing.

"Freya who is she?" Nyssa asked her cousin.

"You remember when I told you how my dad died?" both witches nodded their heads. Nyssa's eyes widen, she remembered that vision, she looked back at the girl, her blood ran cold; her uncle's murderer was standing right in front of them.

"What is she doing here?"

"For my next trick I will need a volunteer, how about you young lady," she pointed to the girl in the poison ivy outfit. The trio of witches pushed their way through the crowd, but it was too late, Summer was standing right next to Isis.

"Love the outfit. Now do you believe in magic?"

"Of course," She said, oblivious to the danger she was in. As the trio tried to get closer to the stairs, it became harder to maneuver through the crowd of people. Nyssa was to focus on trying to get to her friend, she didn't noticed the other witch started her magic trick. She couldn't see much from behind the man who dressed up as Slenderman, stilts and all; all she could see was pink and purple smoke coming from the stairs. Cheers and clapping erupted the room as the first part of the act finished.

"With that I bid you adieu. Don't leave, the show isn't over, "with that, in a puff of smoke, Isis disappeared from the stairs, leaving Summer, oblivious of the danger she was in. The three witches finally made their way over to her.

"Summer are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Aria was the first one to reach her.

"What are you talking about I'm fine?"

"She wasn't part of the party," Freya explained.

"What do you mean?" Summer was confused as Jason came up from behind her. Nyssa saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a pair of horns coming towards them

"Have you seen Abraham?" Daegan looked frantic. "He's gone!"

"What are you talking about he was right next to you?" Aria asked. By then, Nyssa and Aria's witches, warlocks, and vampire friends noticed something was wrong and headed towards the group.

"No, when I turned around he wasn't there," the blonde explained.

"Maybe he's went to the bathroom or something," Alex interjected.

"No he would have told me. It's not safe for him tonight."

"Why not?" Freya asked.

"He has the ability to talk to the dead," Nyssa looked around the group, most of them, if not all, went pale when she said that. "And it's Halloween! It's the worst time of year for him because the stronger spirits are out to get him tonight. His powers allow him to be a host for the spirits." At that moment, everyone knew the danger they were in if they didn't find him.

"Shit!" Nyssa turned around and saw Dante right behind her. "We have to get everyone outta here now!" Killian headed towards the DJ to tell him to stop the music. Nyssa may have not known who Isis was, but she did know she was dangerous and Abraham is missing too. This was not a good sign, not with a crazy murderer on the loose.

On the other side of the house, laid an unconscious Abraham in the corner of the room, tied up and gaged. Luck was on her side, Isis finally got the warlock she had been hunting for weeks. She knew she should wait a little longer to have a better chance for the spell to work, but she saw that Freya recognized her, so she only had a little bit of time to work on the spell before Freya went on a man hunt to find her.

"Soon Ivar, soon," the witch looked at the unconscious man. "We'll be home soon," she opened her spell book and started to prepare the ritual that would bring her brother back once and for all.

 **It just got real! What do you think what happen last month that got Nyssa shaken up? Do you think Isis will get her brother back? Will they find Abraham? Write your ideas, comments, theories down in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you will know when its out. And if you haven't yet, check out my other fan fiction, Home is Where Your Heart Lies. Tune in next week and see what will happen.**


	3. Thriller

Ingrid Beauchamp finally reached the house, she got out of her car and saw it was almost deserted, with the exception of a few cars still lingering at the house. She came right away when Aria called and told her that Isis was back. Ingrid never meet the girl, or her brother, in this life, but she was dangerous, she had to help her family. She was glad Barb had to reschedule because she wasn't feeling well and Vivian had to leave early because of an emergency. Ingrid knew it would be hard to explain to her friends why she would have to cut their meeting short.

"Any luck finding him?" She asked, as she saw Aria and Summer waiting for her outside of the house.

"No not yet," Summer said sadly.

"We just got everyone out of here. They were upset," Aria said as she led the other two witches into the house. As she entered the house, she saw a group of ten people gathered around, arguing on what they needed to do. She recognized about half of the group, but the other half she had no idea who they were.

"HEY!" the blonde in a maleficent costume on yelled. "Arguing about how are going to find him, is not going to find him. I think we need to split up in groups and look for him."

"Are you crazy?" Aria walked up to the group. "Have none of you ever seen a scary movie? The one thing that is a sure enough way to get you killed, is if we split up. I don't know about you, but I want to live."

"I agree with her," a Hispanic, girl in a Cleopatra costume, agreed with Aria. Suddenly, there were murmurs of people agreeing and disagreeing with her.

"But we have one thing that they didn't have in the movies Alex," A man, who was dressed as a warlock costume said. Ingrid felt like she knew him from somewhere, but didn't know where. "We have magic! Were in a room filled with witches, a vampire, and warlocks. I think we have a better chance of finding him and defeating one witch."

"Kevin you don't get it! Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I don't know about this girl. I know she's a psychopath and have magic. She's dangerous and I think if we do find her, then we need to be together, not separated," Ingrid realized that this was Alex her cousin and Aria were talking about. Other than Bliss, Ingrid had never met another vampire before. She had to admit, she looked stunning, and it almost scared her. It was hard to explain, but she could feel old power radiating off of her, much older than her mother's.

"Alex is right," Ingrid's sister agreed. "I don't think any of you have faced her before, she unpredictable, and we don't know what her plan is."

"Yes we do," the girl in the maleficent costume argued with Freya. "She's after his ability to be a host for the dead. Look Freya, I don't think you know about the rules of the dead. Halloween is practically anything goes. If a spirt goes into a living body and possesses it that night, by midnight, it's their body and it's nearly impossible to get the host's soul back. They need to go back into their world or else they are trapped here till next Halloween."

"Then how do propose we find him Daegan?" J.R. asked the blonde. "It seems to me that either way we're screwed. I think-"J.R. couldn't finish that sentence, the house began to shake and the suddenly, a blast of magic knocked everyone off their feet.

"Ingrid are you okay?" she saw Freya and Killian ran to her, she knew she was fine, but she also knew she had to be more careful with the baby.

"We're okay," She gave an encouraging smile to her sister. She looked around the room seeing everyone help out each other, but Daegan, the one in the maleficent costume, looked frantic.

"We're too late, she's already casted the spell. We have to find him and push out the other entity" Daegan got up from her spot, with the help from J.R.

"Was he that powerful?" she asked, Ingrid guess to see what they were up against.

"No, not really," Freya replied.

"Oh crap," the blonde said.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"If it was a lower spirit then we wouldn't feel anything."

"So what does that mean?"

"One of two things," Daegan explained. "Either one really power spirit came here or there was a whole bunch of spirits came out at once. Have anyone died in this house? Even if it wasn't recently?" silence filled the room, Ingrid knew there were numerous amount of murders that happened here, many that her past life witnessed. "I'll take that as a yes," the blonde took the silence as a yes. "Who died?"

"My mom," Killian said.

"And this use to be a place where a cult use to practiced magic and human sacrifices," Ingrid confessed, she want them to know what they were about to face.

"For reals?!" Alex was furious. "Why didn't you just had the party at a cemetery at this rate? At least we would know what we have gotten ourselves into beforehand."

"Look, no one would have thought this could happened, but it did. I think our best bet is to find Abraham and get whatever spirit out of him before midnight and then we'll worry about the other spirits. Daegan, do you have any idea how to help him?" Ingrid asked the younger witch.

"Yeah, we got what we need in his car just in case this ever happened."

"Good, now I know it may not be a good idea to split up, but we don't have a lot of time, so we'll go in groups of three. Half of us will look upstairs and the other half will look downstairs. Freya, Killian, I'll go with you," she started walking to her sister and Killian.

"Okay, the rest of you, divide among yourselves and we will meet back here in an hour, if anyone finds him, text us. Come on guys, the stuff is in my car," Daegan said, as J.R. followed her.

"Witch be crazy," Aria said, as she and Derek paired off with Daegan and J.R. and headed outside the house.

Freya had never seen her sister take control of a situation like that before, she wasn't sure if it was because of her pregnancy or because she was finally accepting the witch within her. Either way, it didn't scare her, it made her realize how much she had change from the shy, bookworm she was a few months ago.

The trio continued to walk down the hallway, to the attic. They didn't want their cousin or friends to go there, with all its dark history. So they volunteer to go there, since it had potions and spell books, it's the only logical place Isis would go. The house seemed creepier at night, with only three flashlights to guide their way. None of them had said a word since they left the others in the living room, Freya hated the silence, it reminded her too much of a scary movie.

As they ascend to the attic, Freya couldn't help but to feel chills run down her spine, she felt something wasn't right. It didn't help that the main light source was coming from the fireplace in the attic. She found that was strange, no one had come up there during the party, she was sure of it. Suddenly, she stopped, she realized no one could have come up here, not even Isis, the door was locked when they came up.

"Guys," she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Ingrid turned to face her sister, but froze, fear was written all over her face and Killian's too, once he turned around. She knew she shouldn't turn around, but she had to know what was behind her. She slowly turned her head, at first she didn't see anything, until she fully turned around. There, stood a shadow of a man, she couldn't see anything that stood out about him, but darkness; he was full of it. As soon as he stepped into the light, her blood ran cold. She had never met this man before in this life, nor in her previous lives, but she knew him. He was the reason why their aunt Wendy was not with them for a hundred years, he was the one that corrupted Ingrid back in her previous life, he was-.

"Archibald," Ingrid said, almost a whispered. The man smirked, this freaked out Freya, even dressed in his Victorian era clothing. He glided over his way to Ingrid, never taking his eyes off of her. Once he was in front of her, he just stared at her, like if she was his possession.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," Killian yelled at the apparition, Freya could see fear in Ingrid's eyes, not for her, but for her baby.

"MINE," Archibald hissed, he stared at them. He pushed his hand towards the couple, Freya felt herself flying, then hit something hard. After that, everything went dark.

"FREYA WAKE UP" Freya could hear her name being yelled out, but she didn't want to wake up, her head hurt too much. She wanted the pain to go away.

"Come on Freya, wake up," she felt someone shaking her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't blinded by light, she was faced with a worried Killian.

"Killian," she tried to get up, but the room started to spin. Killian grabbed her, making sure she wouldn't fall again. "What happened?" she asked, trying to put the pieces on why she felt like she was ran over by an elephant.

"Archibald, he was here," she suddenly remembered why they were there, memories started to flood her, she remembered everything.

"INGRID," she barely realized her sister was missing. "Where is she," she looked up at him, hoping he knew where her sister was at.

"I don't know, when I work up, she was gone," Freya's face fell, she had to find her. She wonder if the others had any luck finding Abraham or Ingrid.

Alex couldn't believe she would spend her Halloween looking for a warlock in a haunted house. If someone would had told her twelve hours ago, she would had laughed at them and left. She knew there was more than her kind that roamed the Earth, but she didn't think she would help witches to find their friend. With the exception of Aria when she worked back in New York, she didn't really talk to witches. It wasn't because she believe vampires should be separated from witches, she was a lot more accepting than those of her vampuric linage, but she just never had a situation where she had to interact with them. She was born in a life of privilege and luxury, like most vampires do; witches tend to live almost anywhere, depending on their power. Even with that, usually witches tend to group with their own kind, like many vampires do, and go to a separate school in New York.

It felt a little weird to be around so many witches, not a bad weird, but a different, good, weird. They just entered another bedroom; she wondered how many bedrooms one needed, she didn't have this many at her house in New York. The coast was clear, there was nothing in the room. She went into the restroom to see if he was in there, Summer went into the walk in closet and Jason stayed behind in the bedroom.

Alex looked around the restroom, it was very spacious, almost like hers back home. She noticed there was a ton of perfume on the counter, near the sink, most were Chanel no. 5. Behind all that perfume, laid a wooden jewelry box. She ran her fingers over the elaborate designs, craved into the box. Out of curiosity, she opened the box, laid there was a variety of rings, earrings, and one necklace. The young vampire was enchanted by the necklace and brought it closer to have a better look. She recognized this type of necklace, she would see this type of necklace a lot during her time in the Victorian Era; she missed her own from that time. Suddenly, she felt a slight shock coming from the necklace, she dropped it. Alex picked up the necklace, planning to return it to its box, but when she looked at the mirror, she dropped the necklace again. There wasn't a monster nor silver blood in the mirror, she saw herself, but it wasn't her. Alex had rich chocolate eyes, but the reflection in the mirror did not have that, she had malice, green eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the reflection yelled, the young vampire started to run backwards until she tripped over the mat in the restroom. Fear crept over the young girl, the reflection started to come out of the mirror, the more it came out, the more it started to change. She looked older, with blonde hair, Alex knew she shouldn't be afraid, but she had never experienced anything that dealt with the spirit realm before.

Out of know where, a fire ball went flying to the ghost, she turned around to see Summer and Jason behind her. She looked back and the woman was gone. She turned back and Jason offered his hand to her. She took it, feeling a little embarrassed that she needed help from them, she should had protected them, instead of the other way around.

"I think it's safe enough to say he's not here," Jason said as the trio started to head out the room.

"Yeah, lets get out of here," Summer said, but before they could reach the door, it slammed right in front of them. Jason ran to the door and tried to open it with all his might, but with no avail. Then suddenly, they heard two more doors shut behind them, the trio turned to face the sound, but was met with the same ghost from the restroom.

"You," the woman said in a raspy voice, pointing at the girl in the Poison Ivy outfit, her green eyes starred down at Summer. It felt like an eternity till the ghost move towards the witch, her mate tried to throw another fire ball at the ghost, but it went though her. The ghost turned her attention to the warlock for a brief moment and used an energy blast to knock him across the room. She turned her attention back to the witch, the red head put up her hands and a purple dome surrounded her. Hard as the witch tried, she could not get to the red head.

Alex knew she had to do something, but she wasn't sure what. During her committee meeting, they did not necessary went over how to defeat a ghost. She looked down at her bracelet and saw one of her Egyptian symbols was glowing. She pulled off the charm and it suddenly transformed into a sword. She remember this sword, it was the one she used in the Great War all those years ago. She felt something that she haven't felt in a long time, it felt good, right.

Alex crept up behind the ghost figure as quietly as she could. Once she was close enough to her, she raised her sword and plunged it into the ghost. An agonizing scream filled the room, the blonde ghost turned her head to the vampire, irritation was written all over her face. Without a second thought, she twisted the sword that was plunged in to the ghost's back. Alex pulled out the sword, preparing to strike again, but before she could plunge the sword back into the blonde, a white light filled the room. When the light faded, the only one that was standing was Summer, the apparition was gone, nothing remain to show she was even there. Summer went up to the girl and offered her hand.

"Are you all right?"

"I should be asking you that," she smiled at the vampire. A moan could be heard from the other side of the room. "JASON," the red head ran to the warlock on the floor. Alex looked at the couple, nostalgia flooded her as she thought about her mate. She tried not to think about him, he died many years ago, way before this life. She missed him and would do almost anything to see him one more time, but she couldn't. _Maybe I under estimate these witches. Maybe there is more to them than what meets the eye._

On the other side of the house, two warlocks and a witch roamed the hallways, still in search of their warlock friend, oblivious of the events that occurred with the other guest in this house. Nyssa felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head, she didn't understand why this warlock wanted to come with them; she nor Dante knew who he was. But for whatever he did come with them, she can feel him staring at her, it was making her really uncomfortable.

"Okay what's your problem?" Nyssa was about to ask, but Dante beat her to it, feeling that Nyssa was uneasy with the man.

"What are you talking about?" the warlock asked, Nyssa guessed he was trying to play dumb.

"You've been staring at her since Abraham disappeared. Why?"

"I don't mean to stare, but you look so much like her," he said to Nyssa.

"Like who?" she asked, but had a feeling she knew who he was talking about.

"Melena," Nyssa was about to tell him that she wasn't her. "But I know you're not her. Freya told me."

"You know my cousin and Melena?" Nyssa wanted to know how he knew them. For all she knew, he could had been a stalker, stalking her family. When she thought about that, her eyes immediately shifted to Dante.

"Yeah I knew them. And Ingrid, and Fredrick. Fredrick was my best friend growing up. I would always be with him and his family. And Melena was the same way too, she was my best friend, other than Fredrick." Nyssa was a little surprise, this man knew about Melena. Ever since that day she arrived on her aunt's front door over a month ago, all she heard was that she looked like Melena, but Nyssa didn't know that much about her. Granted, she could ask her family about how she use to be like, but there was never a right time.

"What was she like?" Nyssa asked, as they started walking down the hallway. She knew this could be her only chance she can get someone to freely talk about Melena's past, she wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"You couldn't label her. She," he paused a moment to think about his old friend. "She was unique. There was never a dull moment with her, especially if she was with Fredrick or Freya. The four of us would get in so much mischief, it wasn't funny, but nothing too bad," he said, looking at her. "She wasn't a bad person, her family always came first, including the Beauchamps. Especially Wendy," he could see Nyssa wanted him to continue.

"There was a bond between them, almost a mother daughter bond. I think it grew stronger when Melena found out Wendy was unable to have children," Nyssa remembered the day she found out her mom was unable to have kids. Her mother didn't tell her of course, she saw it in a vison, but never the less, it broke Nyssa's heart when she found out. That whole summer, she didn't want to leave her mom's side.

"But that was the thing with Melena," he said, breaking Nyssa from her thoughts. "She loved unconditionally. It was hard to make her stop loving you if she already loved you. I think that's what I miss the most about her. Her love and acceptance for others, never in my entire life time have I ever meet someone like that," they continues to walk in silence. Nyssa had never heard anyone talk about the woman like that before, she wish that woman was there so she could talk to her.

"Fredrick needed that, he needed her. I'm just sad he threw that all away for the king. He didn't lose just her that night, but his family, his daughter," Nyssa stopped in her tracks when he said that.

"What? Are you- she was pregnant?" Nyssa was in shock, no one ever told her Melena was pregnant when this all happened.

"Yeah, that night when Freya and her family escaped, the king disposed of the baby. I was able to sneak into the prison after he did. I've never seen Melena look so broken, sadly that was the last time I have ever seen her. I hope my friend is finally at piece with her daughter," the air got really tense. Nyssa could swear her heart broke into a million pieces, she may have not known Melena that well, but it was really sad. She thought she knew what the king was capable of, but never would she think he would murder an unborn child. She wished Melena would show up right now so she can tell her that it would be okay.

Nyssa looked down at her phone, no text, they had another thirty minutes before they had to go back. They were about to turn down the other hallway, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked behind her and frozen. She stared at an older man, standing down the hall they just came from. She may have not known this man, but she know that symbol that he did bare. It was the same symbol she would see in her dreams when she would dream about that night she was kidnapped; she knew this wasn't good.

"Ah, isn't this a surprised," the man walked towards them. She could see fear in Kevin's eyes, he knew him.

"King Nikolaus," Nyssa could barely hear that name escape his lips. Her blood ran cold, this was the man that caused nothing, but misery to her family. The man caused her mother to be unable to bare children and say she would be an awful mother, the man that curse all of them, the man that killed an innocent child. Part of her want to yell at him and tear out his eyes, but another part wanted to run, far away from him.

"You, you're going to wish you would have never found your way back," Nyssa had a gut feeling he meant her.

 **Dun Dun Dun, I'm so bad, I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I hope you guys are enjoying the Halloween special. There only one chapter left, hopefully they will Ingrid and Abraham. What do you think the king have in store for Nyssa? What will Archibald do to Ingrid? And what happened to Aria? Write your ideas, comments, theories in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you can know when the last chapter is out. Bye guys!**


	4. Hello From the Other Side

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween. First I want to apologize for yesterday, its been crazy the past few weeks, but I can assure you that this chapter is the longest chapter I have written yet. And this chapter is the last chapter in the Halloween story. Also, I do have some important announcements at the end of this story, a treat for those of you who do read both this and the other story. So, I hope you Enjoy.**

Out of nowhere, two of the king's guards appeared in front of the warlocks, it was only the king and Nyssa. Nyssa put on her bravest face and looked him in the eyes, she didn't want to show him that she was afraid of him, but actually she was terrified. She knew what he was capable of, anything. If he can murder an unborn child, he can surely hurt her with no problem, he has done it before.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, he smirked in amusement when she said that. "You're a sad old man who is alone and you hurt people to make yourself feel better," he growled at her when she said that. "I've seen your past, once upon a time you were an honorable man, but you let power consume you, and because of that you lost your wife, your daughters and your grandchildren," Nyssa knew she should stop while she was ahead, but she couldn't. This man had caused her family nothing but misery, she was upset with that. Once upon a time, she said if she ever met him, she would give him a piece of her mind.

"You know its all your fault, if you weren't so obsessed with power, your wife would be alive, you would have all your daughters. You know, I know you told Wendy that she would never make a good mother, but guess what, she's an amazing mom. She is the most amazing mom than you will ever know, and more of a father than you will ever be. I just wish she was here so she can see this, that you were wrong and she was right," Nyssa felt strong and confident the more she talk about her mom.

"You stupid girl. You have no idea what you are talking about," the king said, Nyssa felt chills go down her spine when he said that. She suddenly felt herself flying backwards, down the hall, till she hit the end of the hallway, hard. She tried to move, but she couldn't, her body was paralyzed, she didn't noticed the old man was standing in front of her until it was too late. She look at him, defiantly, not backing down. Hands were around her neck, she couldn't breathe, Nyssa couldn't do anything to protect herself, no spells came to mind. Nyssa was scared out of her mind as her vision started to blur.

Out of nowhere, the hands around her throat were gone, there was a thump sound beside her, the magic that was holding her up was gone, the young witch slide to the ground. Nyssa tried to regain her breath when two presences were beside her. Dante and Kevin helped her up and tried to leave, but she didn't want to, she wanted to see who saved her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" the female ghost yelled at the king. The young witch felt compelled to go to the female ghost, something was calling her to be by her side. Dante yelled for her to come back, but she didn't listen. As she reached the ghost's side, she looked at her, oblivious that Nyssa was standing next to her. The young witch reached out to hold her hand, knowing it would be in vain, but that same thing that was calling for her to be next to this woman was telling her to do so. A bright, warm light radiated from her hand, she could feel her. Nyssa could feel the other woman's hand, this frighten and excited her all at the same time. She looked up at the woman to see intense, ice blue eyes staring at her, but it wasn't in angrer and malice, but with pride of the young witch. A smile crossed both of the witches' faces and they both face the king. That night, Nyssa saw something that she would never forget, but relish it for the rest of her life, fear was written all over the king.

Nyssa raised her right hand, unlike her other hand, it glowed a green color, no not green, emerald.

"NOW!" the woman yelled, in synced, both witches released their magic, white mixed with green as it hit the king. Nyssa could see the agony on his face as he disappeared from existence, hopefully now, for good. She stared at the place the king stood for a moment or two, taking in that he was gone, never to return, thanks to the other ghost. She turned to face the other woman, looking into her ice blue eyes, Nyssa felt that she should have known her, but she doesn't.

"You did well, filia mea," the dirty blonde witch, said in a soft voice, placing a hand on the younger witch's cheek. Nyssa closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from her hand. This felt right, she never wanted this feeling to go away, the feeling of safe and home.

But as quickly as it came, the warmth was gone from her cheek, the brunette opened her emerald eyes. The woman in front of her was fading fast, still holding her hand, the light the two of them emittance had dim to a flicker of light. Nyssa didn't want her to go, not yet, the other witch could sense that too.

"I am always proud of you, filia mea," she reassured the girl. She placed her hand on the younger witch's chest, she could barely feel it. "I am always with you," she flickered out of existence. The hand that entwine with hers was gone, she barely met the woman, but she wanted her back, with her Asgardian dress and acceptance radiating off of her, she knew that woman was the key to her past.

"NYSSA!" Dante's yelled, breaking her out of her trance. She turned to look at the two concerned warlocks. "Are you okay," he came up to her, wiping the tears she didn't know that fell down her face.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "It felt like I should have knew her, but I don't," she turned to Kevin.

"Nyssa what are you talking about," the older warlock asked. "There's no one here," he came up to the couple. "You defeated the king all by yourself. You're a badass Nyssa."

"Are you okay princess," Nyssa was confused, she knew there was another person was there, she felt her, if she didn't show up, she might be dead. She felt her pocket vibrate, she looked down and saw the message she had been waiting for, for a while.

"They found him," she put the phone back. "Quick, we need to get to the upstairs room, near the living room," Kevin started to lead the group. Nyssa was about to follow until Dante put a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't over princess," concern and worry painted his face.

"I know," she knew with him, he didn't pity her, if the roles were reversed, Nyssa bet she would be doing the same thing. The two walk in silence to the room. All Nyssa thought about was who was that woman, and why did she felt like she should know her?

"Archibald STOP!" Ingrid yelled at her former lover. He turned and faced her, his face soften and he glided over to her. The warlock's eyes only held admiration to her, he tried to place his hand on her face, but she moved it the other way. Disappointment crossed his face, he tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but it went through, Ingrid could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Archibald," the witch looked up to him. "I'm not the same girl from a hundred years ago. That Ingrid is gone, I'm sorry. I know you loved her, but it's time to move on. You need to go, it's your time, you don't belong here anymore. If you don't go now, you can never be reunited with Athena." Archibald look straight into her eyes when she said that.

"Yes, she's on the other side. You can finally be with her, don't you want that. She missed you a lot," she tried to convince him to go to the other side. He was quiet, for a long time, thinking about his options. Ingrid turned to see what he was staring at. It was a picture of Dash and Kilian when they were younger. His eyes widen, as if he realized something important, he turned his attention to Killian, still unconscious.

"Take care of him," he turned to Ingrid. "Both of them," he gave her a sad smile, turned back into the darkness and walked into it, until Ingrid could no longer see him. She no longer felt his presence, he was gone.

"FREYA," Ingrid ran to her sister, she checked her pulse to see if she was alive. It was there, steady as a beating drum, she let out a sigh of relief. Ingrid reached for her pocket to text the others that she needed help. She looked at her phone, it was dead, and from the way Freya's costume was, she didn't have pockets for a phone. She knew this was a stupid idea, but she had to go find help. She knew she shouldn't leave her sister alone with an unconscious Killian, but magic or no magic, she couldn't bring both of them with her, she wasn't strong enough.

"I'll be back," she gave her sister's hand a squeeze of reinsurance. Ingrid grabbed her flashlight she dropped when Archibald threw her sister against the wall and walk to the door. She gave one last look to her sister, hoping she will be fine. Ingrid descended down the stairs, knowing this was not a good plan. Not only she knew it was not a good idea to leave her sister defenseless, but that she shouldn't be alone, especially with Isis on the loose. She was glad she haven't run into her yet, she hoped she was this lucky to find someone to help her.

When she turned down to the next hallway, she stopped. Ingrid saw a woman standing at the end of the hallway. Although she was facing away from Ingrid, she could see she had short curly brown hair. Ingrid felt like she knew that girl, she just wasn't sure where. Then out of nowhere, Ingrid could hear growling, as if a dog was growling to someone. She realized it was coming from that girl, Ingrid tried to step back into the hallway unnoticed. However, the moment she put her foot down, the woman faced her. The brunette started to run towards the witch, but that wasn't the thing that scared her. It was that the closer the girl got, the more she started to change. She wasn't sure what, but it was a four legged animal. Not even a meter away from the witch, it jumped up, planning to attack its prey, Ingrid ducked down and avoided the animal.

After hearing a man screaming in pain, Ingrid turned to the monster and saw it was attacking a man, but this wasn't an ordinary man; he was a warlock. Ingrid couldn't believe she found Abraham, but he wasn't Abraham, he was Ivar. The creatures wasn't going to attack her, it was trying to save her.

The creature turned its head to the witch, as if it was asking for help. Abraham, or what looked like him, tried to attack the beast, but she moved just in time. The beast tried to get the warlock's attention away from Ingrid, as if it was trying to distract him from her. Ingrid let instinct take over, she felt her magic surge down her arms and into her hands. As soon as the beast moved out of the way, Ingrid blasted the warlock, sadly he was too fast and made a run for it.

Ingrid tried to chase after him, but he vanished into thin air. She could hear the heavy sounds of paws coming towards her. She turned around and step back, not knowing what it was capable of. The beast looked sad when she did that, as if it hurt its feelings. Out of nowhere, an auburn light formed in the center of the beast's chest and engulfed it. No longer stood a creature, but a woman with short curly brown hair and hazel eyes; Ingrid blood ran cold, she knew this girl.

"Viviane!" the girl step towards Ingrid, but she stepped back away from her.

"Ingrid please listen to me, I'm not the bad guy, I'm here to help," the girl tried to explain.

"Are you a werewolf?" Ingrid asked, trying to make since that her coworker wasn't human.

"Oh God no!" the woman seemed offended when she said that.

"Then what are you?"

"Hell hound," Ingrid took a step back in fear. She never encounter a hell hound before, but it didn't sound like something she would want to. "Now before you do something let me explain," the hound put up her hands in defense. "I'm more human than hound at this point. My older brother and his friends took me and snuck out of Hell eighteen years ago. I didn't understand why when I was little, but he told me when I got older, that those of our kind was being used, he didn't know for what at the time, but he didn't want to find out. From what he told me, is that the people that were in charge of Hell would train us to be weapons, and when we turn eighteen and we became mature enough, they control us."

"How?"

"I don't know how, he never told me. He said that we will never have to deal with them again. It wasn't until a month ago, your uncle Arthur found me. I remember him from our time we first got here, he help us out a lot. I help him with the other Hell hounds who also escaped from Hell to assimilate here. He told me that he had to go away for a little while and wanted me to watch over his family. I couldn't refuse, it was the least I can do, since he helped mine. And that's my story. I wanted to tell you Ingrid, but he asked me not to. He wanted me out of sight until something happened. And something did, I felt at least four different spirits entered this realm at once, that's why I had to leave early, to protect your family. Ingrid he does care for you, all of you," the curly hair woman explained. Ingrid understood why her uncle would do this, that doesn't mean she agree with it.

"I wished he would have told us," Ingrid said. "So you can feel spirits?"

"Yeah, I did live in hell for ten years, not all my senses are that dull."

"How many are left?"

"Two originally, but a third one just entered, but she isn't bad. I think she wants to help."

"Viviane I need your help. My sister and her boyfriend were knocked unconscious in the attic. I need your help getting them out of there," Ingrid want to know who the other spirits were, but she had to help Freya first before anything else happened.

"Of course," the two went back to the attic. Ingrid asked a lot of questions about hell hounds and Viviane answered all the ones she could answer.

Aria held on to Derek's hand, they have been looking for Daegan's friend for over half an hour. She felt bad for the girl, she could only imagine what it felt like losing her friend when she felt like it was her responsibility to watch them. Correction, she did know, Aria still beat herself up about that day, if she was there with her, instead of taking that phone call, maybe things would had been different.

"Hey," Aria looked up at Derek, breaking her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he gave her an 'are you sure' look. She gave his hand a light squeeze of reinsurance that she was okay. He gave her a light squeeze to tell her it will be okay. The two followed the other two guest into the hallway. It wasn't until they were in the hallway they could hear voices. The four witches and warlocks crept quietly to the voices.

"I'm sorry, but this is what I could find in short noticed. There isn't a lot of warlocks who can communicate with the spirit world," Aria recognized that voice, it was Isis. Aria saw a flash of light behind her, she turned around to see Derek was texting the others on where they were.

"SHORT! You had to use THAT word," the man sounded upset.

"You know, if I would had known you wouldn't all right with being in a short man body, I could have found a witch you could had been in. Not that I would have mind," the voice said nonchalantly.

"No, I'll pass," the group stood next to the door the couple were in. Aria could hear a slight gasp coming from the blonde. The blonde started to grab something out of her bag, Aria couldn't see what.

"We need to leave now, I don't hear the music so they must know I'm here," the voices started to come closer.

"I know they know we're here. I ran into Ingrid, I think I lost her. OW! Not before getting bit by that mutt. I swear she is going to-"he couldn't finished that sentence, a surge of energy, coming from the African warlock, knocked him out.

"NOW!" Daegan yelled as she placed a fire barrier between them and Isis. "HOLD HIM DOWN," She commanded the rest of the group as she pulled out the syringe she had hidden in her hand. When he was secured, Daegan injected the warlock with something, Aria wasn't sure, but she could swear she could hear Daegan say that she was sorry to Abraham. The man screamed, but it eventually died down as he became unconscious. Everything happened too fast, she looked at the fire barrier and saw Isis was gone. She was about to saw something, but she pushed the blonde out of the way, and was captured by Isis. The young witch struggled, but soon stopped. She was transfixed with the gray smoke coming out of Abraham. Quickly as it came out of the wizard, formed a man, one she never meet, she could only assume it was Ivar.

Nyssa, Dante and Kevin could hear arguing coming from the next hallway, as they turned down the hallway, her blood ran cold. She could see Aria being held as hostage by Isis and a ghost she could only assume was Ivar.

"Put him back in that body NOW!" Isis demanding, she was pointing at the unconscious Abraham. Nyssa acted on instinct, she sent out a surge of energy to the couple from behind. They both screamed in pain, as she let go of her friend. Aria ran to the other group of witches, looking very upset with the couple. The couple turned and face her and the warlocks, they looked like they were ready to kill the trio. She could see the other two guys ready to fight, so was she; nobody threatens her best friend and gets away with it. Then, out of nowhere, a beam of energy hit the couple from the side, Nyssa saw her two older cousins, Killian, and another girl Nyssa had never meet before, come from the third hallway.

"Don't you dare touch her," Nyssa smiled at that as Freya glared at Isis. Isis growled at her, Summer hit the witch with a fire ball, then everyone took their turns to hit the couple. Alex and Viviane dragged Abraham's body to safety, they wanted to fight with their new friends, but knew they couldn't fight in this battle; to many of their new friends, this battle was personal.

Every witch and warlock gathered all their strength and magic and focused on the witch and warlock in front of them, and what seemed like hours, but only merely a few seconds, the only sound that could be heard in the room, was the couple's screams, then a blinding light. When it died down, there was nothing there, only ashes that were left from Isis. They could hear someone had a coughing fit, everyone looked at Abraham to see he was waking up.

"ABRAHAM," the curly blonde hair witch hugged her friend for dear life. "I thought I lost you. Abraham," the girl pulled out of his arms. "I'm so glad you don't work out, or else it would be harder to save you," the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Oh Daegan," he chuckled.

"Viviane, are they gone?" Ingrid asked the hell hound. The curly haired woman closed her eyes and tried to feel for any other presences.

"They're gone," Isis was gone, so was Ivar, Freya sighed in relief. The two were finally reunited in death, where they belong.

"So," Aria said. "I bet we can all agree that if we tell your mother about this-"

"Yeah lets not," Freya agreed. Her family had been through so much lately, adding this to their list wouldn't help, Isis and Ivar were gone.

"Well this is a very interesting night," Alex said as they started making their way to the living room. "I'm glad I met you," she turned to Summer.

"Me too," the red head replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, it's before midnight, anyone wants to share ghost stories?" J.R. asked.

"Yeah, I'm down," Nyssa said before others started to mummer in agreement, feeling it was safe now to tell their stories. Freya thought her cousin's friends were crazy.

"Freya," the witch turned to her younger cousin. "Thanks. For back there. I didn't know you cared that much," the young witch said. That broke her heart, Freya knew it was her fault that her cousin didn't fully trust her. She couldn't blame her, she would do everything in her power to make it up to her, till the day she died.

"You're my little cousin," she hugged the younger girl. "I would do anything for you," a smile grew on the younger witch's face. The two may not be at one hundred percent, but there getting there.

"Freya can we talk," she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, before she could enter the living room with the other guests. Nyssa gave her an understanding smile and walk with her best friend to the living room with everyone else.

"Yeah sure what's up?" he lead her away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry about tonight, it didn't go the way I planned."

"I don't think anyone planned on hell breaking loose."

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"If it was because of Nyssa, I think it will take more than a party to-"

"No not for her," he interrupted the witch. "But for you. I had everything planned out. I wanted to do it right."

"What was it?" she was curious on what Killian had planned for her.

"This party wasn't Aria's idea, it was mine," Freya was confused, she was there when Aria came up with the idea. "Freya, the moment I met you, my life has changed for the better. My whole life, I thought I was running away, but I wasn't, I was running to you. Frey, you're crazy, dramatic, a mess, funny, beautiful, perfect, I don't want to know what life is without you. You're my best friend and more. I wanted to do this right, so I asked everyone in your family for permission, even Aria, and they're okay with this and I hope you will be okay with this too. Freya Eilif Beauchamp, I want to wake up every morning beside you and to go to sleep with you every night. I want to look back decades later, knowing that I made the right choice and try my best to make you happy every day," the warlock went down on one knee, Freya could see he was nervous, so was she. "What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring, what she didn't know, this wasn't any ordinary ring, but Freya's grandmother's ring. Joanna gave him her mother's ring to give to her daughter. The older witch told him that in all her lives, Freya had never been more in love till know and she trust Killian with her daughter's life.

"Look at me," Freya kneeled down to the man. "Are you sure about this? My life is crazy and hectic. You have to accept my family because we are a package deal. Not I don't like this one but I am okay with this one, it's all or nothing."

"Freya, if you think that, that's insane. If I didn't want them to be part of our family, I wouldn't had asked them to be a part of their family."

"Our family," Freya liked the sound of that. "Yes Kilian, I do," forgetting the ring, Freya leaned in and kissed her true love, her soul mate, this wasn't a happily ever after, this was a happy beginning, for the both of them. Claps could be heard from behind them, the couple turn their heads to see all their friends cheering for them, and Aria holding up her phone, getting it all on video. Freya couldn't be happier, even if she tried.

Meanwhile in Boston, a young, dirty blonde hair girl laid at her desk, as piles of text books surrounded her. She was so deep in her sleep, she failed to sense another presence in the room. The older woman stared at the sleeping girl, wishing she could touch her at least once, but sadly, she was no longer a part of this world, and she used most of her powers to save the young girl's sister; she would have to settle to only see this girl.

"Hello filia mea, you do not know me, but we are family. I have been watching you and your sister since before either one of you were born," the woman attempted to touch the sleeping girl's face, but as she thought, it went through her face; the woman's face fell because of this.

"But this will have to do for now," the older dirty blonde woman bent to be eye level to the sleeping girl. "My God," she admire the young witch, "you look so much like your father, but you act so much like your mother," a smile formed on her lips when she said that.

"I remember when she was your age, she would study till she fell asleep, just like you," she took a moment to admire this girl. Like her mother, she didn't know how much potential she had, if she just believed in herself.

"In so many ways. Your mother was afraid of her magic, too," her mother and this young girl was brought up very differently. The girl's biological mother was discourage to use her powers for practically her whole life. It wasn't until she was in college she started practicing it a little, and even then, people were afraid of her. On the other hand, this girl had been encourage to use magic her entire life, but the end result was the same. Both mother and daughter feared their magic, the woman blamed herself. If she could have been there for the girl's mother, maybe it would be different for both of them, but she knew she couldn't change the past.

"Anna, you don't know how strong and powerful you are, you just need to give yourself a chance and believe in yourself," she said, trying to give the young girl a pep talk, although she knew she couldn't hear her.

"I wish I was there for you and your mother," her heart clench when she said that. "But fate had something else in mind for us," the woman looked at the clock near the girl, she only had a few moments left before she had to go back to the other side. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with her family, especially now that they are starting to put the pieces of their history together; she had so much to tell them, but no time.

"I just want you to know, Alanna Melena Beauchamp, that you are the kin of my kin, and no matter what, I will always be with you, even if you don't know it. I was there for your mother, even though she did not know me, and I will be there for you and your sister," the woman looked back at the clock, she could practically see the time slipping from her. She wanted to cry, she wanted more time.

"I have to go, filia mea," her voice was cracking.

"I will always love you," using the last of her powers, the older woman lean to the girl and kissed her check. Anna nearly jumped out of her seat and look around the room, empty, she was alone. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself no one was there, what she felt was a dream. She got up from her desk and headed towards the restroom, she really need to finish this paper this week. She washed her face, trying to remove the sleep from her eyes, for a little while. When she looked in the mirror, the clock struck midnight, Anna was startled and looked behind her, but no one was there. She could had sworn there was a dirty blonde hair woman standing at the frame of the door.

 **The End… For Now**

 **Hey guys! So this is the end of my Halloween story, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any comments of theories, especially about the ghost who visit Anna, you can put it down below. And if you really liked this story, you can favorite it. Also, I have a few announcements to make. There will be a Christmas/ New Year's Eve special, especially since Aria and I have to plan someone's wedding that month (hint hint). It will be in one story, but like this one, it will take place after the main story. Also, I am happy to announce that three of the characters that were introduce in this story will be featured in the main story. I am proud to announce Viviane, Daegan, and a special thanks to wiccancharmedguy, Kevin, will now be in the main story line. I'm so excited to be working with these three characters, I hope I will do them justices. More likely we will see them next year. Finally, there is one more announcement. As you know, in November, Melissa De La Cruz will have Triple Moon out and will explain what happened after the last episode. In honor of that, and for those of you who read this story, I want to give you a treat, I am announcing the name for Ingrid's baby. No no no, this is not a trick, but a treat. Drum roll please. The name of Ingrid's baby iiiiiiissssssssssss… Daniel Victor Beauchamp. I am so excited for you guys to meet this little boy and thank you everyone for your impute for his name. it was a close tie with another name, but I think Daniel is the perfect name for Ingrid's baby. Okay everyone have a happy holiday, and be careful for the things that go bump in the night.**


End file.
